Movie Night
by LoisLane1986
Summary: What happens when Rose convinces the Doctor to go to an actual movie theatre to see a movie?


They hadn't gone anywhere for almost weeks, well, Rose wasn't sure if it had been weeks but she knew it had been a while since they had left the TARDIS. Normally she wouldn't mind hanging around the TARDIS with the Doctor but, usually they didn't spend so much time there. He would go on and on about planets and places to go. And he had yet to take her to Barcelona.

She had been laying on her stomach, on the pilot's chair, just watching him 'fix' the TARDIS as he liked to call it when really it was him being bored. He was talking about how the chameleon circuit broke in the first place and why he hadn't gotten around to fixing it yet.

She rested her head on her hand as she looked at him. A smile on her face and she couldn't help but laugh a little bit. She loved it when he rambled, so much different than he was before but a good different. She loved how he was before and she felt like she was part of the reason why this incarnation of him was the way he was, because of her.

She sat up so fast that even the Doctor took notice. He stopped doing what he wasn't really doing and gave her his usual confused look. She just sat there smiling, kicking her feet back and forth as she looked him try to figure out what she was thinking or doing for that matter.

"What?" he finally asked.

"Nothing just..."

"Just what?"

She knew that he would do anything she asked of him. "I'm bored."

"Bored? Bored! How could you be bored? Rose Tyler, you are in the most fascinating, most puzzling machine in all of time and space and you're bored?'

She couldn't help the laugh that escaped from her. His reaction was something she had been expecting, she knew this would be an interesting request. Mainly because the Doctor wasn't very good at staying still for too long. He was like an ADD child just 1000 times worse.

"Yes, bored Doctor. I want to go someplace."

His smile lit up his face "Well why didn't you just say so. Instead you choose the word 'bored'. Don't use that word again while in the TARDIS or around me, Rose."

She smiled again "Aye, aye Captain"

And she did the mock salute that she knew would cause him to roll his eyes and grumble to himself about not liking the saluting. He turned and looked at her.

"So where to?"

"The movies."

"I'm sorry?"

"I want to go to the movies, Doctor."

"No, no I got that. But why? We have a huge theatre here and well stocked."

"Yeah, I know. But it's just different going to a movie theatre, buying tickets, getting snacks and going in the theatre and watching the movie."

The Doctor stared at her for a second and relented with a fine and grumbled again about how the TARDIS had the best theatre room in the entire universe and had every movie ever made. He didn't understand why they had to go to earth, most likely have to see Jackie for money for the movies. As he set course for earth, the Powell Estate in London, England he had to make one more comment. Why couldn't they just go on an adventure. A comment caught by Rose.

"This is an adventure. I want to properly go to a movie and you are going to go with me Doctor. Mum gave me money the last time we were home so I'm treatin us. No complaining."

He just frowned as they landed, grabbing his coat as they made their ways to the doors, grabbing Rose's hand as they exited. His frown was still on his face until he looked over to see how excited Rose was. So they got their tickets, they got their snacks after the Doctor kept complaining about the selections and how they didn't have marmalade just in a jar for a snack. Rose having to tell him that marmalade is not a popular snack for the movies, it wasn't a proper snack actually.

As they made their way into the theatre the Doctor couldn't help doing some more complaining as they looked for seats. He felt it was way too crowded, there was hardly anyone there. He felt they should have watched the movie on the TARDIS mainly because it was in the library already. But Rose kept saying this was different and she wanted him to experience this for her.

So he stopped talking, sat with his hands on the arm rest and his leg bouncing up and down until the movie started and Rose reached over and grabbed his hand. Their finger's entwining and the smile that spread across the Doctor's face as he looked at their hands and then at Rose who was enthralled in the movie. He spent most of the time looking at her then actually watching the movie. So once it was over he smiled at her when she smiled at him.

The walk back to the TARDIS was quiet but, the both of them were grinning from ear to ear like idiots, their hands swinging back and forth between them. And as they entered the TARDIS, their hands unhooking from each other, and Rose sitting down on the pilot's chair and the Doctor leaning against the console looking at her, his arms crossed over his chest and smile on his face.

"So?" Rose asked

"Welllll...I wouldn't mind doing that again."

And with that, Rose Tyler had gotten the Doctor to stay still for two and a half hours through a movie he had probably already seen. She had gotten him to watch something without being on the TARDIS. She was happy he did that for her.


End file.
